freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 036
Rana Linchen II is the thirty-sixth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, the second chapter of Zero Volume 9, and the second chapter of the Tibet Arc. Synopsis A tragedy is averted. Luna and Yuuta grow closer. The Kunlun Clan faces a serious enemy. Summary Having come down with a fever, Yuuta lies abed with Jong-soo caring for him. Yuuta jokes that it may be love sickness, confusing Jong-soo. At the Linchen tent, Luna becomes annoyed by Rana's awkard behavior and demands that she simply speak her mind. Coming straight out with it, Rana asks Luna what she was doing last night with Yuuta. Greatly flustered, Luna attempts to downplay the incident, saying that the two just made some small talk after running into each other. Unconvinced, Rana asks what kind of small talk led to Luna's head lying on Yuuta's lap. Overcome with embarrassment, Luna orders her sister to cut it out at once since she has the wrong idea. She begs Rana to pretend that she didn't see anything, amusing Rana. Suddenly the two are interrupted by one of their clansmen, who tells them that Klukuku's wife is having trouble giving birth. The sisters run to the hut, where it turns out that Klukuku's infant is coming out feet first, placing it and the mother in mortal danger. The clan healer is unable to help and explains that soon mother and child will join Kunlun in Heaven. Rana cuts in and says that Yuuta can help since he is trained in modern medicine. The healer derides her for such a suggestion, but Rana refuses to be cowed and says joining Kunlun in Heaven is nothing but a lie. Luna quickly exists the hut, calling for Rana to join her. The sisters arrive at Yuuta's tent where they ask him for his assistance. Jong-soo tries to explain that he is too sick to help anyone. But when Rana explains the situation, Yuuta jumps into action and agrees to help. They go back to the family hut and Yuuta begins to examine the mother. Yuuta's diagnosis is dire, with a C-section being the only way to save both mother and child. Even with the surgery though, the chances of success are only 50%. Klukuku begs Yuuta to save his family, to which the doctor swears that he shall do all in his power to. Yuuta commences with the operation, aided by Luna. After hours of work, the infant is born safe and sound. Yuuta declares the mother to be safe as well. Yuuta is thanked for his service, but he tries to concentrate on keeping the mother healthy at the moment. The stress from the surgery proves too much however, and Yuuta collapses from exhaustion. Luna takes him back to her hut, where she cares for him until he awakens. Luna apologizes for her previous behavior, but Yuuta accepts gracefully. He switches topics to their prior discussion about Luna's health, reminding that she is in danger without assistance from the Chevalier. Luna turns away and explains that the upcoming Kunlun festival will decide the next clan Leader. She cannot leave before that day for any reason. Yuuta reminds Luna that he could force her to go to the Chevalier, but admits that he could personally never do such a thing. He agrees to wait until after the festival, but asks that Luna allow him to examine her body. Luna hesitates for a moment, before agreeing with a smile. Afterwards, Luna and Yuuta begin to spend much time together. The villagers begin to comment on the appropriateness of such familiarity, as Rana looks on in silence. Meanwhile, the village council discusses a troubling development. Outsiders have begun to claim that the sacred land of the clan doesn't actually belong to them and that one the clan made a deal with them, which the elders refuse to believe. The Chief reminds his fellows that the Kunlun Clan cut themselves off from the outside world to live in harmony and that he will never allow outsiders to trample over their own laws. Elsewhere, Yuuta begins to give Luna an examine. He notes that she is showing signs of developing into a full fledged Type-Maria Pandora. He also warns her that his limited help will soon be ineffective in stemming the overflow of her Stigmata. The two are suddenly interrupted by another clansmen, who claims that strangers have come with construction equipment. On the outskirts of the village, the construction crew begin to work. One of the workers worries about being caught, as the Kunlun Clan is well known for its martial prowess. Another reminds him that they have all the protection they could need, as two Pandora guards overlook the construction efforts. Event Notes *Yuuta and Luna grow closer after the former proves himself by helping the clan. *Luna is slowly but surely becoming a Type-Maria Pandora. *A group of outsiders have begun efforts to steal the Kunlun Clan's land, while having Pandora in their employ. See Also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters